Headband
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Oneshot. Gajeel and Levy talks before the day of introducing the new formed team of Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games... And she has a little gift for him.


Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here! XD

It's been a while since I uploaded something. And it's usually on Soul Eater. But I've had this from last year in my folder and I never got to publish it TT^TT But now, I've edited it ^^  
It's the first time I did something for Fairy Tail so I consider myself a newbie for this...

These two are one of my favorite pairs in Fairy Tail and they're are just so darn cute together =^^=. And I just read the recent chapter. Oh my goodness, they look so cute together!

**Warning: 1st Fairy Tail fanfic, may be a little OOC, fluff if you view it in your opinion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did)**

* * *

Gajeel walked down the hallway with Pantherlily beside him. He just got out from the sick bay after Master Makarov informing him that he was one of the members to be participating in the newly formed Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games.

"So…" Lily started. "You're participating in the games, huh?" he looked up at him.

Gajeel nodded quickly. "Yeah" he smirked.

"Looks like you're quite happy about it" Lily crossed his arms and smiled.

"Of course! I'd get to smack the lives out of those Sabertooth guys!" Gajeel's smile went even wider. "But in this case I'll have to work with Salamander…" he mumbled.

"But that doesn't matter in this time, that guild needs the beating they deserve after what they did" he continued.

Lily smiled at his statement. He then stopped walking. Gajeel looked at the black cat and stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Isn't that Levy?" Lily pointed to the blue-haired girl sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Eh?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow as he looked at her from afar. "What's shorty doin' here?"

"Eh, I don't know… Why don't you ask her?" Lily said with a sarcastic tone. Gajeel groaned. He then walked to her.

"Hey, shrimp"

Levy immediately looked up to him as she recognized his voice.

"Oh, hi, Gajeel. Hey there, Lily" Levy smiled at him sweetly. Lily smiled in return.

"Are you injured or something? Why are you doing here in the sick bay?" Gajeel asked, though not really evident in his voice, he was concerned.

"Uh, no, not really. I'm just here to visit Lu-chan… And I was just thinking about some things…" Levy looked up thoughtfully.

"You know, just some random things…" as Levy said this, Lily pushed Gajeel to sit down beside her. Gajeel sent a glare to him mouthing the words 'what the hell!?'

"eer… So, what's up?" Gajeel asked as he seated down in defeat.

"I heard you're going to participate in the games along with Laxus, Natsu, Erza and Gray…" Levy looked at him hesitantly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gajeel asked.

"Are you… Are you afraid of Sabertooth now that we've seen all that they had done to our members?" Levy looked up.

"Eh!? The hell kind of question is that?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. Levy shrugged.

She sighed. "I was just thinking, you don't need to answer it…" she smiled.

Silence occurred between them.

Lily, who was now sitting beside Gajeel, elbowed him. Gajeel glared at him again.

Gajeel sighed and crossed his arms.

"Truth is… No. I'm not. They ain't got anything towards us! They'll plop down the ground before they'll even lay eyes on us!" Gajeel said with a confident attitude.

Levy looked at him with mouth slightly opened. She then chuckled at him.

"Say, didn't you tell us that you're going to visit bunny girl?" Gajeel asked, quickly changing the subject, before he could blush from Levy's quiet laugh.

"Oh, you mean Lu-chan? I already visited her earlier!" Levy pointed a finger up.

"Eh? I thought you said you were going to visit her just now?" Gajeel asked. Levy, realizing what she said earlier, went into panic mode.

"U-uh, w-well, I-I was just waiting for someone!" Levy said.

"Do you mean your two stalkers? I don't see them around here…" Gajeel looked at her. Lily snickered as he realized that Levy was waiting for Gajeel to come out of the sick bay all the time.

"Uh, I-I… Y-you see… I… O-oh! Would you look at the time! I-It's already getting late! I-I need to get back at the inn, now! Bye!" Levy stood up as she stuttered between her words. She walked past Gajeel.

"H-hey!? What the!?" Gajeel tried to stop her, being confused of what the heck's happening.

Levy then stopped and looked at Gajeel.

"Oh, and one more thing before I go…" Levy took something out from her belt bag. "Hold out your hand…"

Gajeel ended up doing what Levy told him. As he held it out, she placed a white piece of rectangular band of cloth.

"Eh? What's this for? A handkerchief or som-!"

"It's a headband!" Levy interrupted. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, confused on why she's giving it to him.

"Um, you know… That things you wear on your head too keep your hair out of the way-" Levy said unknowingly as she fidgeted her fingers.

"I know what a headband means, shorty. They're like the ones you always wear, right?" Gajeel looked away. Levy nodded silently.

"What's up with this?" Gajeel asked.

"Well… I've been planning on giving you this a little while back after returning from Tenrou Island but I guess I don't really have the time…" Levy looked away as she spoke. Gajeel continued to look at her, still clasping the headband in his hands.

Levy then suddenly held the hand where Gajeel was holding the piece of cloth. Gajeel's eyes widened, shocked at her actions. Lily looked at the two, amused of the scenery before him.

"It's ok if you don't wear it! But please… Please do keep it! I-It's a reminder… That I'm-er…we're always here for you! No matter what happens!" Levy let go of Gajeel's hand and ran away from the two.

"Bye Lily! Bye Gajeel! S-see you both tomorrow! Good luck!" Levy said as she ran away. Gajeel continued to look at her until she disappeared from his sight. He then looked at the white headband in his hands. It had a design of two black zigzag lines parallel each other, running across the cloth. He had to admit it, he liked it. It kinda matched with his white suit.

"Having a good time there?" Lily interrupted Gajeel's trail of thoughts. Gajeel immediately looked at the cat beside him.

"You two are coming in good terms, so have I seen from earlier…" Lily nodded and smirked.

"W-whatever, cat. Let's just go back at the inn before you get all annoying about _that _subject" Gajeel stood up and started to walk. Lily followed him and walked beside him.

"You're lucky I'm not Happy. If I were him, I could've gone… _'she likes you'_ and all that stuff, which is probably more annoying in your opinion" Lily said as he imitated Happy's punchline.

Gajeel groaned. "Pfft. Whatever…" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

As he walked, he glanced at Levy's small but thoughtful gift to him at his hand.

"Gihi" he smirked at the sight of it.

"_'she lllikes you'_ so does Happy says" Lily raised his paw up as he teased Gajeel.

"W-what the hell!?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

Leave a review if you please! :)

Well, we don't really know how the heck Gajeel got those headbands but I think it's from Levy~! Hehe. Well, who do you think influenced him to wear headbands all the time?

Ok, that's all! Shadow out!

~shadow


End file.
